


Whiskey Breath

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Whiskey Breath

Dean stumbled into the library, an adorable, drunk smile splayed across his freckled face, aimed directly at you. His cheeks were flushed pink, the crinkles by his eyes forming from his ever growing grin. His gorgeous green eyes were glazed over, as he looked you up and down, your arms crossed against your chest. 

“You're so beautiful when you're mad at me,” he managed to say, holding onto the table for balance for a moment, before continuing to walk slowly toward you. 

“Where were you?” you asked, trying to hold your resolve, but ultimately failing; a smile threatening to turn up your own cheeks. 

“Well,” he started, trying to rid off his boots but almost tripping over them, kicking them off to the side. “If you can't already tell, I'm drunk.” He smiled wide now, his teeth glinting under the library lights. You couldn't help but smile at him now, his hair sticking up in patches all over his head. 

“So the bar then?” 

Dean was now only inches away from you, his body swaying just a bit, his hand clasping over your shoulder to keep his balance. 

“You're not mad at me,” he said, taking a piece of your hair between his fingers and twirling it. You smelled the sweet scent of liquor on his breath, mixed with his cologne of choice. You felt your breath hitch as his face became closer to yours, so close you could count every freckle. 

“I'm not mad at you,” you breathed out, putting hand over his warm one still placed on your shoulder. “You're lucky you're adorable.” 

Dean put his hands over your ass and pulled you close to him, his perfect lips finding your forehead, placing a soft kiss there. You looked into his gorgeous, jade eyes as he kissed a trail down your face to your lips. You brought your hands up to cup his face, feeling his scruff brush across your palms. As he deepened the kiss, he squeezed your ass and ground his erection into your thigh. 

“You know what would be adorable?” he said, pulling away and putting his fingers into your hair, wrapping them around the back of your neck. “Those beautiful lips on my dick.”


End file.
